(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a heat dissipater having heat conductive rib with interval forming as flow guide hole and applied in electric luminous body in which a heat conductive rib structure (310) being installed inside the heat dissipater for meeting the heat dissipation requirement of an electric luminous body, e.g. the heat dissipation requirement of a light emitting diode (LED) which is adopted as the electric luminous body (200), and the intervals defined by the heat conductive rib structure (310) is formed as flow guide holes (300) penetrating both sides axially and throughout, the contour of the heat dissipater (100) includes being formed in a cylindrical, conical, polygonal cylindrical or polygonal conical shape, a part of the outer bottom is combined with an intermediate heat conductor (102) where the electric luminous body (200) being installed, the flow guide holes (300) are not totally shielded after the intermediate heat conductor (102) being combined with the heat dissipater (100), the interior of the heat dissipater (100) is installed with the heat conductive rib structure (310) for being combined with the inner periphery of the heat dissipater (100), the bottom thereof is installed with the intermediate heat conductor (102), the intermediate heat conductor (102) is installed with the electric luminous body (200) and formed as the heat source, so the heat from the electric luminous body (200) can be conducted through the intermediate heat conductor (102) to the surface of the heat conductive rib structure (310) and the surface of heat dissipater (101), thereby forming a larger heat dissipation area for directly dissipating the heat, and with the fluid effect of hot ascent/cold descent, the airflow is enabled to upwardly flow from one side of the electric luminous body (200) through the flow guide holes (300) then flow out from the other side thereof thereby generating a cooling effect; the heat dissipater having heat conductive rib with interval forming as flow guide hole and applied in electric luminous body of the present invention utilizes the intervals defined by the heat conductive rib structure (310) for forming as the flow guide holes (300) penetrating both sides throughout, the heat dissipater (100) is further formed with flow guide holes allowing airflow to pass, and the installation location of flow guide hole includes one or more than one of the followings: (a) installing one or more radial flow guide holes (303) in the heat dissipater (100); (b) installing one or more flow guide holes (302), which axially penetrate the central column (103), at the axial core center.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional heat dissipation device applicable in the electric luminous body (200) of an electric illumination device, e.g. the heat dissipater used in a LED illumination device, usually transmits the heat generated by the LED to the heat dissipater then dissipates the heat to the exterior through the surface of the heat dissipater, thereby limiting the heat dissipation area.